


Her Captain

by ArcRex501



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Smut, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcRex501/pseuds/ArcRex501
Summary: Ahsoka has lingering thoughts about her captain and she realizes just how much he means to her.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> For now, I might leave this as a one-shot but I have a couple of ideas for the next chapters. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see them. :-)

**Her Captain**

Ahsoka Was conflicted to say the least. She had felt feelings for the Captain since the day she met him. She was 14 at the time and remembers exiting that shuttle on Christophsis and greeted by her new master. ‘ _ Much to his surprise and blatant aggravation after telling him I’ll be his padawan and not Master Kenobi’s.’  _ He took her over to see his men as they were gearing up and recovering after the most recent attack by the seppies on their front lines.

That’s where she saw him. She could tell he was the one in charge simply by the way he held himself and spoke to Skyguy and the rest of the boys. Even though she didn’t know much about clone armour, she could tell that he was a higher rank than the rest. Then he looked towards them as they approached. First to his General and then to her. When his honey golden eyes met her own blue ones she melted at the sight. All clones looked the same, hence the name ‘clones’, and yet there was something different about him from the moment she saw him. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was yet though. 

Finally she returned to reality and gave her master the nickname ‘Skyguy’ to which all the boys laughed. But Rex was loudest of all and she would make it her personal mission to make him laugh as much as possible. And to this day she suffered from the same problem as that first day, wherever he looked at her she melted. Much to her dismay she couldn’t shake the bond that she had built with Rex and let go of her attachment to him. “Ugh! Why does he have to be so perfect?” She said out loud safely within the confines of her own quarters on the Resolute. 

Usually she would have some thoughts about Rex on a weekly basis but she would eventually dismiss those thoughts until the next time he had his helmet off and looked directly at her; reigniting that feeling of need and want in her. This week though, this week it was different. She’d gotten injured the week before, along with Jesse, Kano, Kix, Hardcase, Fives, Echo, and a couple of other boys from the 501st in an explosion that would have killed them all had she sensed it a second later. Not a second after the explosion Rex was crowding over her and making sure she was ok.  _ ‘Her Captain’ _ was making sure  _ she _ was okay. “Hmmmmmm, _ ‘My Captain’ _ , I like the sound of that.” He lifted her up bridal style and ordered the rest of the men to help the injured into the Gunships to get them on board the Resolute. She’d passed out soon after the explosion but she couldn’t say she hated being in such close proximity to him. The way he worried over her and made sure she was ok made her feel warm inside when all she should’ve felt was cold and pain. 

The men took all the injured back to the Resolute to an awaiting Coric seeing as though Kix was one of the men injured in the blast. When she awoke from her ‘rest’ she saw that she was in the medbay and only then remembered what had happened, the explosion, her men, Rex coming to her aid, and then everything went dark. She turned to see the man in question sleeping in the seat next to her cot. Her heart melted at the sight of him. He awoke shortly after and as soon as he saw her awake a smile blossomed on his face that she never wanted to see leave. He filled her in on everything that happened and then he got a com from Skyguy saying he needed him on the surface. Rex excused himself leaving a pouting Ahsoka in his wake. Shortly thereafter Coric came to check up on her and she had only one question for him. “How long has Rex been here?”

“Ever since he brought you in he hasn’t left your side. He was worried about you, really worried.”

She was in the medbay for the next couple of days before she was finally excused and allowed to go back to her quarters which brings her to now. Where she couldn’t get him out of her mind. The way he cared for her and worried over her made her feel so safe like no one could ever hurt her again. His grin and smile would instantly make her fall head over heels for him all over again just when she thought that she was slowly letting go of her attachment to him. By the end of her time contemplating all the events that led her to this moment, she came to one conclusion, she was foolishly and helplessly in love with  _ Her Captain.  _

That revelation just made her head spin further and after much contemplation she decided that she had to clear her head, get away from all this. Possibly even seek out help from one of the men; her friends. She finally made the decision to make her way to the mess hall where she thought she would find the boys, and she was right. 

Crowded around one of the tables in the mess we're Jesse, Kano, Kix, Hardcase, Fives and Echo; her squad minus her captain. 

As she approached their table she began to overhear their conversation.

“All I can say is he’s saved my shebs more times than I’d like to admit,” Jesse said matter of factly.

"That's just because you're just a di'kut." Kano pointed out.

“That's true," Echo responded to which he was met by a light lunch to the shoulder from Jesse. "But, he saved me way too many times, don’t you remember that time on Rishi Fives, he saved both of us  _ and _ took us into the 501st,” he continued now talking to his ori'vod.

“How could I forget.” Fives said with a roll of his eyes and sarcasm lacing his voice.

By this point Ahsoka knew who they were talking about, they were talking about him. She got away from her quarters to clear her mind of her thoughts and yet they seemed to follow her wherever she went. Kano noticed her then and motioned for her to join them at the table. She smiled back at him and made her way to the table to sit in between Jesse and Fives, she got warm greetings from all the boys.

“So, what you are boys talking about?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“We were just arguing over how many times the Captain’s saved us on the field and who got saved by him the most,” Kano said. 

“Ohhhhhh, well I know he definitely saved all of you more than he did me.” She replied.

“Actually,” Kix piped in, “I’m not so sure about that Commander. I’ve seen him carry you and the General into the medbay more times than any of the boys.”

“Now you're clearly lying, I only remember him saving me like 3 times tops, including this most recent one.”

“That’s because you only remember those 3 times, all the other times you were either too dazed to see it or were passed out as he took you into the medbay.” Fives piped up.

“No way, I don’t believe you.”

“Every time either you or the General wake up in the medbay not knowing how you got there, it’s been him,” Kix said matter of factly.

“I even remember this one time where he got both of you in at the same time,” Echo said.   
  


“Now I know that’s a lie,” Ahsoka said in disbelief.

“Nope, the general was barely standing so Rex had his arm draped over his shoulders and helped him limp into the medbay while he had you on his shoulder as he carried you both in. This was right after that campaign on Kashyyyk by the way.” 

“So you’re telling me every time I’ve woken up in the medbay it was because of him,”

“Yup!” Hardcase called out.

“Tibrin?”

“Him.”

“Hoth?”

“Him.”

“Dantooine?” 

“Also him.”

“Cato Neimoidia!?”

“Still him.”

“Surely it was one of you on Byss, even he was injured then!”

“Ha, you think a busted ankle is gonna stop him? You clearly don’t know how much he cares about you and the general.” It was Jesse this time, and as he spoke she began to think of all the times Rex had cared for her and worried over her and made sure she was ok. To the point where he even neglected his own health to make sure he was ok.  _ ‘Force help me, what did I do to deserve a man like this? And this whole time I HAD NO KARKING IDEA!’ _

“You know, he was always a bit more Jango than the rest of us,” Fives said with enthusiasm.

That brought her out of her thoughts. “More Jango?”

“Yeah, he’s more, how do I say this, more independent and strong I guess you could say. He’s just more like Jango Fett than the rest of us I guess.”

“What did you expect?” Kano said and you could practically hear the eye roll in his words, “He was one of the original batches.”

“What’s the difference?” Ahsoka asked shyly. “Aren’t all the batches the same?”

“Well, in the beginning the Kaminoans made 2 batches of clones before they made the rest of us. These batches were the original Alpha’s and the Commanders. They were trained by Jango himself and his personal advisors.” Jesse mentioned. “This meant that they got the best possible training and also why there’s so few of them. I heard they used live fire during they’re training when they were still kids.”

“Wait. You said the commanders, right?” 

“Mhm,”

“I know Rex isn’t an alpha. So he must’ve been part of the commander's batch. But Rex is a captain, shouldn’t he be a commander if he was part of that batch?”

“I actually know this story about him.” Kix spoke up, “Basically, he was originally supposed to be a CC as in CC-7567, but when they saw he had a ‘genetic mutation’ they brought him down to a CT but they kept him in the same class.”

“What genetic mutation?” She asked with worry in her voice.

“His hair.”

“So you’re telling me the only reason Rex isn’t a full-fledged commander is that he has blonde hair.” Ahsoka scoffed.

“Yup.”

“Wow, why has he never mentioned this to me?” Ahsoka couldn’t feel anything but slightly hurt at this revelation. 

“He doesn’t really talk about his past to anyone, I only found this out when I checked his medical records and it told me he was designated as CC-7567 which is clearly wrong for a captain.”

“Yeah, we don’t know anything else about his past,” Hardcase said.

“The only one who knows how Rex got his name and how he earned his Jaig Eyes is Cody. And unlike Fives, Cody can actually keep a secret worth a damn.” Kano said which earned a good chuckle from the rest of them.

“Hey! I can keep a secret!” Proclaimed the man in question.

“Like hell you can.” Echo mentioned.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, not theirs.” Fives got out through gritted teeth which worked in getting more laughs out of the rest of them.

Ahsoka couldn’t help but marvel at how much she really didn’t know about him. And yet despite that, this conversation with the boys only served to raise her opinion of him if that was even possible. He was selfless yet he was passionate and loving to all those around him. He was knowledgeable and always gave off a calm aura, but she could tell more than anyone that he was anything but that. But for the sake of his men he kept it up to keep them calm and safe.

“Hey Kix, can I talk to you,” Ahsoka said shyly after snapping out of her train of thought. “In private.”

“Ooooooooh, Kix is about to get some action,” Fives commented. As he was rewarded by a slap on the back of the head awarded by Echo.

“Shut up!” Ahsoka said as she began to walk to a distance where she knew the rest of the boys couldn’t hear them with Kix in tow.

“Listen Kix, I need your advice. I know this may seem awkward to you, but I have no one else to go to.”

“You will always be able to talk to me, but why not go talk to Rex, he’ll probably be able to help you out more than me.”

“Actually, I need help with something that regards him.”

“Oh, I see. What is it you need help with if I may ask?”

“But you promise not to say anything. Right?”

“Of course, my lips are sealed.”

“Ok …” She exhaled and continued “Basically, I've had feelings for him a while now and despite the fact that the Jedi code tells us that attachments are forbidden, it’s like the force is guiding me to him.”

“I see. I mean I don’t understand much about the force and about the Jedi. But I can tell you one thing, I’m pretty sure he has the same feelings for you, it’s just, he’s better at hiding them than you are.”

“How do you know this?”

“I’ve never seen Rex neglect his health throughout my time with the 501st, I’ve also never seen him get distraught or nearly break down because of someone else’s injury. Not even Umbara made him react that way. I’ve never seen him do any of those things until you got injured this last time. He brought you in and just fell to the ground. I’ve never seen him like that.” Kix said with sadness in his tone, “Coric even told me that after Teth, when he nearly lost all of Torrent company, he didn’t react this way. He cares for you commander, dare I say more than he cares for us. It’s not that hard to make the connection knowing this, that he feels the same way about you.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so …” he paused for a second, “Remember that time you went to Carlac with that Bonteri kid and you told us that he kissed you and you didn’t want or like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Well right after you left that night we went to train for a bit and spar.” Kix paused for a second, “On a good night, Rex could bring down all of us but eventually he’ll get tired then Jesse would take him down or something along those lines. But that night he was different. He took every one of us down 3 times each then he may or may not have ruptured the punching bag after beating on it so hard.”

“Oh my god! Are you serious?!” She said, while trying to suppress her laughter as she brightened up at that statement.

“Definitely. The entire time he was muttering something about killing that kid the next time he saw him because he dared to lay a finger on you.”

“Wow, now that I definitely didn’t know.” She paused getting the last of her laughter out. “Thank you Kix. It means a lot that you would trust me with this information.” She finally got out with a somber tone 

“Likewise, if you ever need anything, commander, don’t forget we’re all here for you. You’re our vod’ika.” He replied as he turned and made his way back to the rest of the men. Then he stopped abruptly and turned to face her once again.  “By the way, after everything that happened on Umbara he’s a lot more lenient with the rules and regulations, so I would tell him about your ‘situation’.”

“Thanks Kix.” She said with a roll of her eyes and the sarcastic tone clearly evident in her words.

She returned to her quarters a little while later after having something to eat. Again, all she could think of was him and how much he meant to her. And again, she came to the same conclusion as before, she was helplessly in love with him and there was no other way of going about it. But now she knew he probably had those same feelings for her and that only made her mind wander farther into all the fantasies she had been suppressing for the last 3 years. It was as if somebody suddenly opened the floodgates in her mind as she was slowly consumed by all her thoughts.

Soon it was time to turn in and most of the halls were empty with the exception of a few stragglers who were wandering the halls on a night shift. She knew Rex was back on board the ship using her secret force bond with him, which could have only meant that they had either finished the campaign or Skyguy had ordered Rex back to the ship for some reason or another.

She knew she had to go thank him for everything he’s done for her and for everyone else on this ship but she didn’t know how to thank him. She also knew that she needed to come clean to him regarding her feelings and that she knows he probably feels the same. She decided that she would cross that bridge when she got to it and made the move to leave her quarters.

She was lost in thought on her way to his quarters and before long she had arrived.  _ ‘Force, how do I know my way so well to his quarters.’  _ She hesitated for a while before finally knocking on the door. She could tell he wasn’t sleeping.  _ ‘Never thought this force bond would be so useful.’ _

She waited for a minute or so before he finally came up to the door and unlocked it, he had a frown crossing his face and it looked like he didn’t know who was there to see him yet. He was only wearing the lower half of his armour and his upper half was only covered in his blacks which highlighted his well-defined chest and abdomen packed with muscle.

“What do you …….” He stopped mid-sentence, “My apologies Commander Tano, I thought you were one of the men.”

“It’s no worry Rex, can I come in?”

“Of course, is there any problem?”

She laughed gently “No, not at all. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Of course sir, come on in.” He replied by stepping aside to let her into his quarters. He had the same quarters as her seeing as though he was the highest ranked clone officer in the 501st. With an attached fresher and a sitting area, and the usual desk and bunk tucked on the left side of the room.

She entered the and went to stand in the middle of the room waiting for him to join her. When he turned around it was clear that he was confused as to the reason behind her visit at this time of night. “Rex, … I just wanted to say … that …”  _ ‘How do is say this Oh fuck it!’  _ She decided to skip the words and simply show it physically. She bounded up to him with an urgency in her step and pulled him into a hug as she buried her head in his chest. “Thank you Rex.” She murmured into his chest.

He was understandably taken aback by her sudden actions. But after a grace period of him realizing what was happening he eventually wrapped his arms around her much smaller frame. Unbeknownst to him, she knew that he had feelings for her and she was going to act on those feelings tonight. He finally snapped out of his thoughts when she began to move again yet keeping her body seemingly attached to his. 

She looked up at him with her big cerulean blue eyes and he could have sworn he melted right there.

“For everything.” She whispered then going to duck her head back into his chest. He started rubbing circles on her back and then he patted her on the back as an indication to let go. 

Once she finally let go of him he spoke.

“I’m not saying that wasn’t nice, but what gave you the idea to do it now?” He asked with a bit of apprehension evident in his voice.

Ahsoka merley gestured to the couch for both of them to sit down so they could talk. He nodded in reply and they went to sit.

“Today, I went to see the boys that were involved in the accident because I wanted to clear my mind about a few things. When I got to the mess they were talking about you. More specifically how you saved each of them more times than they could count.”

“Ok, I still don’t…” He was cut off by Ahsoka raising her hand to stop him from speaking.

“They told me that you saved me and Skyguy more than anyone else. They told me about Kashyyyk, and Tibrin, and Hoth and all the other times you’ve saved me. And I just wanted to say thank you for everything Rex. I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how much you truly do for us, and how we wouldn’t be where we are without you.”

That last point had her getting up out of her seat to set herself down next to him and give him yet another tight hug. She would never admit that she may have been doing this just to get more contact with him.

“I’m just doing my job commander. It’s what I was bred for.” He said after she reluctantly pulled away from him.

“Rex, please ...” Ahsoka paused “... Don’t start with that. You’re more than just another soldier or another number. You’re your own man. I can’t stress that enough Rex. You’re way more than just a clone bred for war to me Rex. I mean it.”

“Commander, it’s fine really. You don’t have to thank me.” At that moment he felt like a cornered animal being stalked by a large predator and it was clearly evident in his voice as he slowly moved away from her on the couch all the while she kept inching closer. 

“Rex, I need to tell you something, and please don’t lie to me because I already know the truth.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I know I’m not supposed to say this because I’m a jedi, but frankly this means more to me than being a jedi.”

“Wha … What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about my feelings for you Rex. I know I’m not supposed to have them and I should just ‘let my emotions go into the force’ but I can’t. Everytime you’re around I feel safer just knowing you’re there and the events of the past week just made me see it clearer than ever.”

“What are you trying to say?”

She let out a sigh before finally admitting, “What I’m trying to say, is that I think we both feel the same way about each other and I can’t continue hiding it from you, I want to be with you no matter what the Jedi code says. Just please tell me you feel the same.”

Throughout their entire conversation Rex was seemingly shocked by all the information he was just given. The girl of his dreams was standing in front of him, confessing that she too has feelings for him and here he is just standing there like an oaf and not doing anything about it. He looked down to the floor to avoid the gaze in her eyes.

She reached up and cupped his face so that she was looking at him directly and he reacted by turning away. She pulled her hands back and a tear began to roll down her cheek ever so slowly as she turned away from him. 

Noticing the distress evident on her face he quickly reached up with his hands and cupped her face making her look at him. He could never live with himself knowing that he upset her or hurt her in any way.

“Ahsoka, you mean more to me than anyone in this galaxy. I can assure you that, I just don’t want you abandoning the code and the Jedi just for me. I’m just a clone, I’m a piece of property, I’m not even unique.”

“Rex, the code and the Jedi don’t make me happy, you do. And you’re not just another clone, or a piece of property, you’re the perfect man in my eyes. Nothing you say will ever change that. And don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. In my opinion you and your brothers will always be more unique than practically any Jedi.”

Rex’s heart swelled and it seemed as though no words could describe the gratitude he was feeling towards her and the sheer love emanating from his heart. He just looked into her eyes and began to close the distance between them. She caught on and leaned in to meet his lips halfway.

His hands slowly shifted from her face to reach and wrap around her frame holding her closer to him and pulling her into his lap. While her hands shot up and around his neck pulling them even closer to one another. 

They shifted so that they were now laying down on the couch with Ahsoka crowding over Rex as she slowly pushed him down as he lay flat. Her hands shifted to trace the taut muscles clearly pronounced beneath his blacks as straddled his hips.

She slowly knelt down as she claimed Rex’s lips once again and his hands slowly made their way down from her back to encompass her waist. Once they parted, Rex tilted his head forward and touched foreheads. 

“I love you Rex. more than you know, I love you.”

“I love you too, Cyare.”

With that they were back at it as the kissing only grew more and more passionate with her hand roaming his upper body and his going down to slide up and down her thighs through her leggings.

Everywhere he touched felt like a jolt of electricity and heat throughout her body sending pleasant shocks to her brain the whole time. She slowly pulled the bottom of his shirt out from underneath the armour as she began tugging at the edge of it. 

He caught on quick and moved to remove his shirt. As he did so her mouth now lavished the newly exposed skin as more and more was being revealed to her. Of course she’d seen the clone’s without their shirts in the medbay but again, unlike the others, Rex was different. She’d never seen him without a shirt before this. But everytime she saw him in just his blacks she could see that his muscles were clearly more defined and pronounced than the rest of his brothers.

She soon began to feel as though her clothes were constricting and made her move to get off of him in order to remove them. All of them.

As she got up she could see Rex’s confused look plastered across his face. However as she began to tug at the hem of her shirt the look of confusion slowly evolved into a devious smirk as he began to unclasp the armour around his legs and as soon as he got the armour off the lower half of his blacks to quick to follow leaving him only in his standard issue boxers.

By that point she had already stripped down to her black lace bra and matching panties and was already feeling the heat rise in her core from the way he looked at her as he slowly approached her. She looked down to glance at the newly uncovered skin and her face grew hot as she caught a glimpse of the outline of his dick through his standard issue GAR boxers.

As soon as he reached her his mouth was plastered to her as his arms enveloped her once more and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided them to his bed where he gently laid her down and crowded over her. He detached his mouth from hers as he moved down to lavish her neck and chest with soft and gentle kisses. Once he got to the top of her bra he looked up to her seemingly questioning if he could continue. She nodded in response as he moved to unclasp her bra from her back. 

As soon as it was off his mouth was attached to one of her nipples; sucking and licking at it while his hand kneaded and gave attention to the one not being attended to by his mouth. 

As he began his actions Ahsoka’s back arched off the bed only to be met by his own hovering above her and breathless moans and whispers escaped her mouth as he continued his actions on her breasts. The heat between her legs grew and her core clenched like a vise, and by now she was longing for him. 

In between moans and breaths she managed to rasp out “Rex …., I need you …. Now” she was surprised at the hoarseness and her voice and yet was soon overcome with pleasure as he trailed kisses down her body reaching the upper edge of her panties before slowly tugging them off leaving a trail of more open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her thigh as she writhed beneath him. 

He removed his boxers as well as they both looked at each other for a moment. ‘ _ The kaminoans weren’t kidding when they said the clones were genetically perfect. But this one, they made him more than perfect.’ _

“Are you sure?” He asked with a gruffness to his voice that only served to increase her need for him.

“Yes …. Rex …. Please,” She whined and moaned out as he slowly pushed down to insert the tip of his dick inside her tight pussy. 

They both gasped at the sensation and soon enough Rex was slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her. Once he was half way in he withdrew and then pushed deeper again, her tight pussy now stretched to accommodate him perfectly. He began moving his hips with a rhythm as he reached spots that made stars appear in her eyes.

She was reduced to a mess of whimpers and moans as he slowly but surely upped his pace inside of her increasing the pleasure they were both feeling exponentially. 

As he continued his motions inside of her, he reached down and took the end of one of her lekku in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Rex knew this was a point of pleasure for Togrutas. 

He would never admit it. But the times he did hook up with some girl on coruscant she was most likely a Togruta. And every time he hooked up with a Togruta he couldn’t stop himself from imagining Ahsoka in her place. Only it wasn’t just a hookup, there was meaning behind it. He never let himself think too much about that fantasy because he thought that it would be impossible with the Jedi code and the GAR rules and regulations. 

But this night proved otherwise. 

Ahsoka moaned louder and louder chanting his name like a prayer now being overwhelmed with pleasure. She felt her orgasm building as he picked up his pace once again. Pounding into her with speed and power. 

Suddenly her body began to tense and blinding white light filled her vision as she came from Rex’s movements. “REX!” She moaned out. 

Her orgasm washed over her hard and she shivered beneath him as her pussy gripped Rex’s dick like a vise which also pushed him over the edge. He released inside of her being overcome with the same shock to his system. He’d never felt pleasure like this before and neither did she.

He gently rolled to the side of her as he slipped out of her tight pussy as they both groaned and Ahsoka was left feeling empty at the loss. He turned to face her peppering her face with light and affectionate kisses to which she giggled in response. ' _ This will be my mate. I don’t want anyone else.’ _ She thought to herself.

After a couple of minutes in comfortable silence Rex got up and pulled her up with him. She had a puzzled look on her face which was quickly replaced with a devious smirk as he guided them to the attached ‘fresher.

There they made love once again before showering together with and returning to the bed where Rex changed the sheets after Ahsoka left them completely soaked.

They crawled into bed with Rex cradling Ahsoka as cuddled up into his chest. She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her with love in his eyes.

“I love you Rex.” And she had never said anything that she felt more sure about than that.

“Love you too ‘Soka.” He replied with a similar thought swirling around his mind.  _ ‘Maybe my dreams could actually be a reality. Maybe’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Ideas for sequels to this work:
> 
> 1\. Cody and Ahsoka talk about Rex's past.
> 
> 2\. Lux tries to get with Ahsoka while she's with Rex and he's not happy.
> 
> 3\. Rex and Cody talk about this and Rex realises Cody isn't so by the book.
> 
> These are just some ideas I thought I might add. Let me know if you'd like to see them.
> 
> Mandalorian words used:
> 
> Shebs - Ass  
> Vod’ika - Little Brother  
> Ori’vod - Big Brother  
> Di’kut - Idiot  
> Cyare - Beloved, Sweetheart, Soulmate


End file.
